West Side Story Retake
by therealjainasolo
Summary: Melody, that's me. Fearless leader of the Jets. Girlfriend of Riff. Sister to Tony. 'Cept, Tony is growing more and more distant, and that stupid dance and that stupid Shark girl ain't helping matters either. But that don't matter, 'cause we have to show those Sharks whose the boss at the rumble. And of course we'll win, 'cause we're Jets, the greatest!
1. Chapter 1

**This story will follow the rough lines of the film, except for my new character, Mel. I thought that Riff didn't have enough romance, and thought he needed someone who was an actual Jet. I know that it is unlikely, a girl being one, but I liked the idea, and I hope you do too! Hopefully, this story won't be nearly as sad!**

Mel glanced over at Riff, in his blue t-shirt and yellow jacket that she loved so much to see on him, especially as it accented his muscles. Tony was at work, something about an extra delivery coming in. She shook her head, wondering what made her brother ever want to get a job. Tony was so different from what he used to be; more serious, and less of the adventure loving guy who had set up the Jets with her and Riff so many years ago. The Jets were assembled in the playground, Ice standing as cool as his name at the back and Action leaning against the railing. Anybodys was here, of course, sneaked into the crowd. Mel grinned when she saw the little red-headed 14 year old. _So hot-headed. Kinda reminds me of myself when I was that age._ Mel thought wryly.

Riff looked at her and grinned, snaking his arm around her waist. Mel smiled back, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the forehead. Mel chuckled, especially when she heard Action wolf-whistle. She pulled back, and leant against the railing, wondering how she, a 20 year old _girl_ was ever accepted into this rough, tough loving gang. Sure, she was co-leader, and she had proved that she was an amazing-no, awesome- fighter. But still, she was the only girl here (not counting Anybodys, but no one ever did) and girls just weren't supposed to be in a _gang_. Mel thought back to how disgusted her mother was when she had the idea of making a gang to keep their territory safe. Yet, Mel loved the Jets; they were practically family, and she wouldn't change them for the world.

A sudden creaking brought Mel out of her silent reverie, and she looked up to see the Sharks sauntering into the playground, Bernado, their arrogant leader at the front. Mel tensed up with hatred as Bernado winked suggestively at her. Riff saw, and wrapped his arm back around Mel's waist, and pulled her to him. There was no mistaking his message. _She's mine. Touch her and you're dead._ Bernado smirked at them, and stopped when he was right in front of the Jets leaders.

"What are you doing on Jet turf, Bernado?" Mel snarled.

"I see you Americans are no more welcoming," Bernado muttered, his Spanish accent making Mel shudder with rage. Why did these PR's have to move in and try and claim Jet turf!

"Go back to Porto Rico," Riff said, grinding his teeth and glaring at the Porto Ricans. A man on the side of Bernado stepped forward, clenching his fist. Bernado reached out an arm to hold him back.

"Ah, but America is so _nice,_" Bernado sang. "And plus, messing with you Jets is the most fun I've had in years!"

"That's it!" Action growled, darting forward, and catching one of the PR's in a headlock. They spun around, before Action threw the man to the ground.

"Oh, bring it natives!" Bernado yelled, running forward, signalling the rest of the Sharks to do the same.

The battle was on. The Jets eagerly crashed into their enemies, and punches were flying everywhere. Riff had Bernado in a headlock, and Mel was dodging punches from his second in command. Baby John kneed a Shark in the crotch, and Ice threw a man to the floor. Anybodys was fighting too, throwing a number of weak punches, but never actually causing much damage.

"STOP IT!"

A loud voice broke apart the fight.

Mel groaned.

Riff closed his eyes.

Bernado grinned, wiping away the blood pouring out of his nose.

"Lieutenant Shrank! What a pleasure!" The Porto Rican gushed, rushing forward, and grabbing the police officer by the hand, shaking it warmly. Shrank glared at him. Officer Krupke stood in the background, his large frame blocking the exit, glowering at the Sharks and Jets.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Shrank boomed.

Not one person cowered in the way that Shrank expected. Krupke snickered, but was cut off by a glower from Shrank.

"Top o' the morning Lieutenant Shrank!" The Jets chorused , grinning wildly.

"And top o' the morning Officer Krupke!" The Sharks sang. The police officer stood taller, straightening his tie.

Shrank sighed, throwing up his hands in surrender. "How many more times am I gonna have to stop you kids from ripping each other's throats out?" he sighed.

"Kids?" Mel snorted. "I think you will find that we are all legal adults!"

"Oh really? Then what about Anybodys over there?" Shrank said gesturing to the red headed tomboy. Riff looked over and groaned when he caught sight of the girl.

"How many more times we got to tell you that you ain't allowed in the Jets until you're 18?" he growled, storming over to her and grabbing her by the arm.

"But Riff!" Anybodys whined. She looked over to Mel, her eyes pleading. Mel shook her head.

"He's right, kid. Now beat it!" She ordered, and watched as the girl scurried away.

"She doesn't count; we had no idea she was here!" Riff protested, as he saw Shrank's satisfied I-told-you-so-smirk.

"What were you thinking, letting a girl into a gang?" Bernado snorted. Mel clenched her fist.

"Well, what are you thinking, _not_ letting them be Sharks? I'm sure Anita would be a wonderful Shark?" She spat, obviously intending to annoy the Porto Rican.

"Stop!" Shrank growled. "No more fights! The next fight I see, I will personally make sure that every person involved goes straight to the can where I can keep an eye on 'em! You got that?"

No one answered, instead glaring at the police officers.

"I said, GOT THAT?" He roared.

Everyone nodded their heads meekly.

"Good." He nodded his head. "Now get out of here!"

"Sharks," Bernado ordered, and turned around, before leading his gang out.

"No more trouble," Shrank warned, before nodding at Krupke and leading the way out. Krupke glared at the Jets, before reluctantly turning and getting into the police car. After a few minutes, they drove away, leaving the Jets to stare after them.

Riff waited until the car was out of sight before turning to give a once over, over the Jets. There wasn't much harm done; a few bruises here and there, and Action had a split lip. But there was no lasting damage. They had certainly had worse before.

Mel caught his eye and, grinning, looped her arm through his. Riff smiled back.

"We gotta do something," Mel announced.

"My thoughts exactly," Riff nodded. "And I know just what to do…"

**Please review, and I will send you a character profile of Mel!**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You have no idea how happy I would be if I owned West Side Story, or it's music…. But I don't. **

**Bit of a heads up; most of the rest of the story will be in POV's.**

**J xx**

Mel's POV

"And I know just what to do…" Riff trailed off, grinning like a mad-man.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"A one-off fight with the Sharks! A rumble!" Riff announced, as if it had been obvious, which of course, to him, it was.

"Ah, of course. Show 'em that the territory is ours once and for all!" I said, understanding dawning on me.

"Got it in one," Riff praised, lighting up a cigarette. He offered me one, and I took it gratefully.

"So, how will we do it?" Action spoke up, frowning. I turned to him, also frowning.

Popping the cigarette in my mouth, I gestured for a lighter, which Riff quickly gave to me. I lit up and took a long drag, before answering. "We need to have a war council, and declare it."

Mumbles of agreement passed through the Jets.

"Where shall we do it?" Baby John asked. Hmm, a tricky one. We couldn't possibly do it on Shark territory; it would be far too risky. And we couldn't possibly invite them onto Jet territory.

"Somewhere neutral," Riff mused, speaking my thoughts exactly. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Hey, what about the dance tonight, at the gym? That's neutral territory," I exclaimed, looking around the boys.

"That should be good," Riff agreed.

"Hey, you too will need a lieutenant," Action announced.

"That'll be me," Ice declared. I looked at Riff, and together we shook our heads. We knew who our lieutenant would be. Tony.

"No, it'll be Tony," I confirmed. Ice frowned, but consented. It was Action who protested.

"But he's barely ever here! Tony just ain't a Jet anymore; he got a job for crying out loud!"

I glared at Action. "You don't just _stop_ being a Jet, Action. "

"She's right. We started the Jets, Tony, Mel and I. He's coming tonight," Riff declared. I nodded.

"Look, I know Tony as well as I know me. I'll _make _him come, against his will if I have to. He _will _be there tonight," I confirmed, sensing the reluctance of the others, especially Action.

"We'll see you lot at the gym, at 10. Dress smart, and walk tall!" Riff ordered.

"Of course we will!"

"We're Jets!"

"Bye guys," I smiled, before following Riff out of the playground.

We wandered down the street, to Doc's drug store, in search of my elusive brother. I couldn't help thinking that perhaps Action was right; maybe Tony wasn't a Jet anymore. He had a job! A job! He said it was because he hated being at home, but that was what the Jets were for. At first it was okay, he would come along to the playground, and to fights. I smiled at the memory of us defeating the Emeralds. That was a good day. But now…well, it was like his heart wasn't in it anymore.

"What's up, doll?" Riff asked suddenly. I hadn't realised that we were in front of Doc's already.

"Nothing," I replied, waving it away. Riff stopped walking, and stood in front of me. He brought up his hands to cradle my face. I sighed.

"What if Action was right? Maybe Tony just ain't a Jet anymore," I said, voicing my fears.

"Don't listen to Action. He was just annoyed 'cause Tony got a job," Riff soothed.

"Exactly! He has a job," I argued. Riff smiled sadly.

"Look, if we can get him to come, maybe that'll prove that he is a Jet."

I nodded, finally. Maybe I was just overreacting. I mean, it's not like Tony had gone and got married to a Shark, or anything! **(Aren't I evil?)** I followed Riff, gripping at his hand, as he opened the door to the store, and walked in. Doc was standing behind the counter, polishing glasses.

"Hey, Doc," I greeted the elderly man.

"Good morning, Melody," he smiled. Doc was a kind guy, and I was grateful that he gave Tony a job. To be honest, I felt sorry for the guy, living in the middle of gang territory. Doc's drug store was a favourite for the Jets, as it was also half pub.

"He's round the back," Doc said, answered our unasked question.

"Thanks Doc," Riff grinned, striding over to the door. I waved farewell to Doc, before following Riff out and round to the back of the store.

Sure enough, there was Tony, stacking soda boxes.

"Hey Tony!" I called, striding over to my twin, before wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around me, pulling me into a big bear hug. After a few minutes we pulled away.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked, sensing we weren't just paying him a social visit.

"Well, we kinda have a favour to ask of you," Riff answered, grinning at his best friend. Tony smiled.

"And what would that be then, Riff dear?"

"Well, tonight there's this dance at the gym…"

"And we need you to come with us," I finished.

"What for?" Tony asked, bemused. I sighed; I really didn't want to tell him about the war council. It would probably annoy him, and he would end up giving us a lecture and not coming. Riff seemed to know this too, so said,

"We need your support. Plus, we already told the Jets you would come. You don't want us looking stupid do you, Tony?" For a moment, it looked like it had worked. But then Riff had to go and stick his big foot in it. "It's like you're not a Jet anymore. What's happened to you Tony?"

Tony grimaced. But Riff just ploughed on. "We need you, Tony. We have to show those Sharks who's boss!"

Tony sighed and sat down on the steps. He shook his head.

"Aw, why not, Tony?" I whined. "We need you!"

"Gee, four years I live with a guy; I think I know his character. Boy, am I a victim of disappointment in you," Riff muttered. Tony heard and looked up, grinning.

"So why don't you move out then?" he teased.

"Cause I love your sister," Riff answered seriously. I grinned at him. He winked back. Tony just groaned.

"See, you two! That's what I want!" He exclaimed. "Something better than the Jets!"

"Better than the Jets?" I queried.

Tony sighed, and picked up a bottle of soda, before cracking it open and taking a swig.

"You two wouldn't buy it."

"Try us," I insisted.

"Every night for the past month, I wake up, and I'm reaching out for something," Tony explained, his eyes taking on a dreamy state.

"Well, for what?" Riff asked.

"I dunno. But it's coming. And it's something good. I can feel it!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" I pushed.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. It's like the kick I used to get from being a Jet, you know?"

"Well now you're talking! Come to the dance, Tony! Be a Jet again," I begged.

"I'm through with the Jets."

Riff gasped, but I just sighed. Then I had an idea. I would play the wounded younger sister. That would work, wouldn't it?

"Tony, look at me," I commanded. "I've never asked for anything from anybody, but I'm asking you. Please, come to the dance. For us? For Melody and Riff? I'll never ask anything ever again. I promise!"

Tony sighed and stared at the ground. After a few minutes deliberation, he looked up.

"Never again?"

"Never."

"Okay then."

_Yes!_

"Thanks Tony," I squealed, throwing my arms around him. Riff clapped him on the back in gratitude.

"Womb to tomb?" I asked, holding out my arm.

"Birth to earth," Tony answered, grabbing my arm; our little greeting since forever. I smiled, and looped my arm through Riff's.

"So, we'll see you tonight, a 10," Riff asked. Tony nodded.

"But I have to back early; I promised Doc I'd clear up."

I nodded, and waved goodbye to my brother, as Riff and I walked back.

As we left, I had a feeling grow inside of me. Like something big would happen tonight.

**A/N: I realised that I used a few quotes from the film by mistake. Whoops!**

**Review!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's POV

"Please Anita! Just one little inch!" I begged my brother's girlfriend and my best friend. Anita sighed and shook her head, before pushing the dress out of her face.

"'Nardo's orders," she stated simply.

I huffed. "And you listen to my brother?"

Anita smiled and shook her head. "Do you really want a bunch of American boys staring at your chest?"

I laughed sadly. "What chest?" I asked, gesturing at my relatively flat chest in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Maria," Anita apologised, putting my dress down on the table. I glared at it, just sitting there. I swore it was mocking me. _Look at how little girly I am_ it seemed to be singing.

"At least let me dye it red," I wheedled.

"No Maria!" Anita gasped, her black curls bouncing.

"But why?" I whined.

"Try it on at least," Anita groaned. "You never know, it may look better when you actually put it on."

"I doubt it," I muttered, but picked the dress up and marched over to the mirror. Anita smiled as I put the dress over my head. Preparing myself for the worst, I took a peek in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw there.

It was in no way possible that the girl staring at me in wonder was me. This girl was tall, her dark brown hair brushing her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees, and came in at her waist, before puffing out slightly, separated by a thin red belt. The dress showed off curves I never knew I had, and showed the tiniest amount of cleavage. This was no girl; this was a woman. And this woman was _me._

"Oh, Anita, thank you!" I gasped and gave her a hug.

"Maria, you look beautiful!" Anita squealed when we pulled apart.

"Yes, she does," came a voice from the doorway. I turned and saw Bernado, dressed smartly in a purple and black suit, followed by Chino, my soon-to-be fiancée. I pushed that thought away, as the mere idea made me want to hurl, and instead focused on my brother.

"Thank you, 'Nardo," I gushed, jumping into his awaiting arms. Anita coughed.

"And what about me?" she teased. Bernado smiled, and walked towards her, opening his arms wide to embrace her. Anita giggled and ducked out of his way, before skipping around the shop. I watched in amusement as Bernado attempted to chase her, laughing the whole time. Eventually, he caught her and swung her around in his arms, making Anita squeal in delight. Bernado was the only person who could make Anita this way. I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw them, so sure of the other's love. It was something I badly wanted for myself, but something that I would never have with _Chino_.

But tonight would be a new beginning, as I became an American lady once and for all. And who knew, perhaps something good would happen? I really hope so.

Riff's POV

I looked in the mirror, struggling to tie my tie. I heard Melody giggle behind me, and felt her come and stand beside me and watch, smirking as I continued to struggle. After a few minutes, she decided to take pity on me, and prised the tie gently out of my hands. I smiled gratefully at her as she began to tie it.

"What would the Jets think if they knew their fearsome leader didn't know how to tie a puny little tie?" she teased when she had finished.

"Probably how lucky I am to have you," I murmured. Melody looked up at me, her blue eyes shining brightly, and smiled, her whole face lighting up. It was true; I was incredibly lucky to have someone who loved me, despite all of my flaws. And not only that, but she was incredibly pretty, with her long dark hair and deep blue eyes, as well as being an awesome fighter; easily beating every single Jet. It was why I loved her.

I leant down and captured her lips with my own. No matter how many times we kissed, I would never get over how warm her lips were, or how perfectly they fit with mine. Yeah yeah, tease all you want, but even a Jet has a heart. After a few minutes, we pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you Riff," she whispered.

"That's good, 'cause I love you too," I smiled.

I stepped back and took in what she was wearing for the first time. In all the time I had known Mel, I had never seen her in a dress. But today…Wow! She was wearing a dress with a yellow top and dark blue skirt down to her knees, the skirt cinching in at her waist before puffing out again. Don't ask me how I know these things…just don't. Mel didn't need heels, and was wearing bright yellow pumps. Her hair was loose, a black wave cascading over her shoulders.

Mel noticed me staring. "What?" she asked confused.

"You look beautiful," I breathed.

Mel blushed. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself mister." I grinned, and held out my arm for her to take.

"Shall we, Miss Melody?" I asked in a fake posh voice.

"We shall, Mister Riff," she replied in an equally fake accent, and looped her arm through mine. Together, we walked through the door and into the cold New York night.

Mel's POV

We arrived outside of the gym, and could hear the music coming from within. There were people milling about the entrance, and Riff and I had to push our way through to get in the door. I cringed when I saw the other girls, dressed to the nines. _But you're not just any girl! You're a Jet! Walk tall! _I reminded myself.

The inside of the gym was unrecognisable. Gone was the drab work out area, replaced by blaring lights and streamers and banners hanging on the walls. The rest of the Jets were already there, dancing to an upbeat song. Riff held out his hand, and I took it, letting him lead me to the dance floor. Contrary to popular belief, Riff and I were surprisingly good dancers. My ma had forced me to go to gymnastics and ballet every week. 'Course, it wasn't long after that my dad was sent to jail, but…

Anyways, we got into the swing of things quickly. Riff spun me around, and caught me on the return. Suddenly, a gasp filled the air. I followed Riff's annoyed gaze, to see the Sharks and their "girls" standing in the doorway. Bernado was at the front, with Anita, and behind I saw Chino, with a girl I had never seen before. Bernado ignored our glares, and started introducing the girl to some PR's who had gathered by the door.

"And these are my friends Rosalia and Indio," Bernado was pointing at each person. Someone nudged his shoulder, and he turned away from the girl and glared at us. The Sharks grouped together and stared at us. We stared right back, and started edging forward threateningly.

"Well, hello boys and girls," a far too happy sounding voice sang. I groaned, and looked at the short man who had come between us. Glad Hand; the social worker. He was balding and middle aged by the looks of things. I saw the sheen of sweat on his forehead and smirked. We were making him nervous.

"We are here today to make new friends." I snickered. Yeah right. "So how about we have a get together dance?"

Immediately, a group of boys from either side joined hands and started to tango. Glad Hand glared at them and they stopped and re-joined their gang.

Smiling, Glad Hand stuttered, "S-so, make t-t-two circ-c-cles; girls on the inside and boys on the outside."

"Hey, which one are you?" Snowboy called, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Very funny (!)" Glad Hand said. Everyone looked at him; no one moved to do as he'd asked. Glad Hand sighed and looked at us pleadingly. "Well, it can't hurt to try, can it?"

Immediately, I staggered into the clearing, clutching at my stomach. "Ooh, it hurts! It hurts!" I groaned. I stopped in the middle and straightened up, smiled innocently, before retreating to stand next to Riff's laughing form. Glad Hand smiled sarcastically at me. I grinned back.

Riff and Bernado caught each other's eye, daring the other to move first. I grabbed Riff's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked down at me, questioning. _Shall we? _He seemed to be asking me. I nodded, before looking up and glaring at Bernado. Together, Riff and I stepped forward and he led me over to the clearing. I smiled at him as the Jets whooped. Bernado grinned, and walked forward, before standing next to Riff. He held out his hand, gesturing for Anita to join him. After a moment's hesitation, she lifted her skirt and skipped forward, stopping when she was in front of her boyfriend. The Sharks jeered. Riff and I signalled for the Jets to join us, whilst Bernado did the same for the Sharks. Soon the Sharks and Jets were part of the circle.

"I knew you could do it," Glad Hand smiled, causing me to roll my eyes. "Girls to my left and boys to my right."

The music started, and we hesitantly began to walk around our circles. I glared at the PR woman in front of me, and knew that Anita was behind me. I was sandwiched between two people that I hated the guts of. _Great (!) _ Suddenly the music stopped and I looked at my partner. He was a PR. Riff was standing next to him and staring at his partner, who was a Shark girl, uncertainly. I met his eyes, questioningly.

_What should we do?_

**There is this little button at the end that says "Review". You know you want to use it!**

**Do it…. Dooooo it….**

**J xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Melody's POV:

For what seemed like hours, but could only have been minutes, everybody glared at their dance partner. No one was with someone from their own side, so of course no one was happy. The onlookers (the ones who had decided to watch and not join in) stared anxiously at us, wondering what we would do. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riff clench his fists. I knew, even without looking what he would look like: locked jaw, eyes glaring and his whole body tensed for a fight. It was a look I had seen a lot. I locked eyes with my partner, silently challenging him to look away. _Go on. I dare you. _I taunted him with my eyes. No one moved a muscle. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, I swear. I barely registered the fact that music was blaring out of the speakers, or the fact that Glad Hand was standing in the middle of the circle, asking us why we weren't dancing. No one answered. We all ignored him. The onlookers had decided to start dancing in couples, as if showing us how it was done. Only the rest of the Sharks and Jets stood watching now.

Suddenly, an idea came to me. I looked away from the PR opposite me (I swear I heard the guy breathe a sigh of relief) and glanced at the Jets crowd, searching for the face I longed to see. It didn't take long before I could pick out the figure of my brother, partly because he was staring questioningly at me. _What are you doing? _His whole face screamed at me. I smiled and shrugged, as if I danced with PR's every day, before hurrying over to him and grabbing his arm.

"Melody?" Tony warned, as he allowed me to drag him over to the dance floor. I ignored him, and announced,

"Hey everybody seems like Tony here wants to join in!" The brother in question started to protest vehemently, shaking his head and trying to wriggle out of my grasp. People turned away from their partners and instead turned to stare at us. Riff raised his eyebrows at me, before I saw comprehension dawn on his face. I always knew he was smart.

"Well Glad Hand, seems like we'll have to start over!" Riff declared, turning to the man. He wrung his hands together nervously, his eyes darting around the room. After a minute or so, he stuttered,

"I d-d-don't see why n-n-not. But w-w-we h-h-have to have another g-g-girl." I glanced over at the Jets girls, and saw their unwilling faces. All of them were pleading with me, silently. _Please, leave it, _they begged. I scolded myself, knowing that these girls didn't want to be involved. Great, I would have to drag Anybodys away from the bar then…

"Maria! No!" Bernardo yelled. I turned to see what all the fuss was about, and smirked when I saw that the "fearless" Shark was glaring at his sister, who had made her way into the circle. She glared back at him, and I couldn't help but take this opportunity to taunt him further.

"What's wrong Bernardo? Don't want your sister mixing with the likes of us Jets?" I poked at him, skipping back to my place in the circle. "Are you afraid we'll corrupt her?"

Bernardo gritted his teeth and directed his glare at me. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Did he really think he scared me? I glared back at him, knowing that I would win this battle of wills. I wasn't one to back down easy; I thought he would have sussed that out by now.

The music started up again, and Bernardo broke away from the glaring contest as we all began to walk around the circle.

To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I was thinking adding another boy and girl in would help. Perhaps we would end up with partners from our own side? As if. Riff caught my eye as I walked past him, and winked at me. I couldn't manage to even fake a smile in response. My head was spinning; too many things to do, another stupid war council to set up. Sometimes, I don't know why I bothered. At first the Jets had been a bit of fun, and then it had turned into protecting the younger kids from bullies and getting them off of the streets. Giving them someone to look out for them.

Ice, Snowboy, Action, A-Rab, Baby John. All kids who had mothers who drank and fathers who weren't around. Gee-Tar, Mouthpiece, Joyboy, Big Deal. Protecting their little siblings had made them weary beyond their years. How did we end up fighting a bunch of Puerto Ricans?

I was pulled from my morbid thoughts by the music stopping. I glanced up at my partner, wondering if it could get any worse than the man stinking of cigar smoke and alcohol I had almost been forced to dance with before.

It could. My partner was Bernardo.

I took a deep breath, feeling myself want to shout a bunch of obscenities. I heard a fist cracking, and didn't have to look around to know that it was Riff. I saw Anita next to me glare daggers at my head; as if I would enjoy this! To be honest, Bernardo didn't look all that thrilled either. Actually, no, he looked sort of disgusted. As if it was an abomination that he had to dance with a piece of filth like me. And that thought made me grab his outstretched hand as tightly as I could as a new piece of music started up. I rested my other hand reluctantly on his shoulder and tried not to jump away as he rested his other arm on my waist. If that hand strayed any further, I would slap him, no doubt about it.

The others seemed to take comfort in our lead, and began to uncertainly dance with their partner.

"Enjoying yourself, Jet girl?" I heard Bernardo whisper in my ear. His breath against my ear made me wince.

"No more than you are Bernardo. Unless you _are _enjoying yourself. In which case, no, not at all," I shot back at him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"And anyway I need to talk to you about something. We want to set up a war council. At Doc's, tonight, at eleven," I stated, knowing it would be best to tell him now without the others around. One on one.

"And why should I agree to that?" he returned. I sighed, wondering how best to phrase it.

"Because we can sort this all out, once and for all. This war council will let us declare a rumble. A one off, to decide. And after that, no more fighting."

"And what does your delightful boyfriend think of that?" Bernardo mused, glancing at Riff.

"It was his idea."

Bernardo knew I had him there. He wanted to appear just as tough as Riff, and if Riff wanted this, then there was no point in arguing. After a moment's deliberation, he nodded.

"Doc's, at eleven."

I nodded, and we returned to our rather uncomfortable silence, each counting down the seconds until we were free. After about thirty seconds I saw Bernardo tense up, and turned away from him to see what he was watching murderously. It didn't take long to figure it out.

_His sister was kissing my brother._

Tony's POV:

I know I had agreed to come to this stupid dance for my stupid sister and my even stupider best friend, out of the kindness of my heart but being here made me remember just how much fun I had being a Jet. The fighting I disagreed with, but the feeling of protection, of family, of _belonging _somewhere at last was what I loved. The ragamuffin family who had found each other in the streets. Yes, I had agreed to come to this dance, but I certainly did _not _agree to actually do any dancing. So _how_ had I allowed my twin sister to drag me into this circle? I kept shooting daggers at her as she flounced around the circle, her skirts bouncing, and whenever I passed her, I made sure to send her a dirty look. Either she didn't see them, or she was just ignoring me. Typical Melody.

The music stopped and I turned, sighing to face my partner.

And that's when the whole world stopped.

This woman was beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes were twinkling happily, and for some reason I felt the urge to make them stay that way forever. Like if I was able to make her eyes light up that way, then I would be so happy. Her brown curls brushed against her shoulders and I resisted stroking it softly. I didn't focus on her dress, just staring awestruck at her face.

And here's the thing. She was staring, equally as love-struck at _me._

I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. Heck, I had grown up with Melody, and she didn't believe in it either. Believing in girly things like that would get you a beating. My father didn't want two daughters.

So why was I suddenly believing in it now?

I felt like I knew this woman. As if this was not our first meeting. Seeing her made me feel like I was home; like the thing I had been desperately reaching for in my dreams was _her. _I felt complete.

Why did she make me feel this way? Someone I had only met about two minutes ago, spent the whole two minutes staring at and not even knowing their name. Good one Tony.

"I know you," she whispered, her voice like liquid honey. And her accent… Her accent! She was a Shark!

_Shit shit shit, _is what I should have been thinking, but no. All I could think was that, _yes I do know you._

The same thing that made me fall in love with her at first sight, made me lean down and gently press my lips against hers. And nearly pass out when she started kissing me back.

It was everything I had ever foolishly let myself believe and more. Seriously, I was expecting sparks and angels to start singing behind us. Her lips were so soft and moved against mine as if they had been waiting far too long for this. I'm sure I responded in the same way.

I seriously thought I was in heaven. That is, until I heard the yelling, and someone tackle me to the ground, pushing me off of her. I slowly opened my eyes to see a livid Bernardo yelling at me.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Sister? _Shit. _Again, what I should have been thinking, but no, I was just pressing my fingers against my lips and staring wondrously at Bernardo's sister. She was glancing anxiously at me, probably wondering what her brother would do to me.

"Um, I think the question here is, what was your sister doing to my brother?" I heard a familiar voice that was just as livid, and saw my sister and Riff glaring at Bernardo and his sister.

What had I done?

**A/N: Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry for just disappearing!**

**But I'm back, and I hope this chapter makes up for my prolonged leave of absence. I don't really know what happened, but I am getting back into the swing of things hopefully, and I will try and update as quickly as I can!**

**I hope the guest reviewer who wanted Mel to dance with Bernardo likes what I did, but I am sorry you get this in May and not before last Christmas…**

**Review or PM me, because I want to know if you want lots of Maria and Tony, or minimal, because I was hoping to focus on the Sharks and Jets, but if you guys want, I will do my best.**

**J xx**


End file.
